


The Struggle with Technology

by Originaljacqueline



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originaljacqueline/pseuds/Originaljacqueline
Summary: This is a work of fiction that explores how difficult it is for Steve to adjust to the 21st century and all of it's advanced technologies. Also this story takes a look at how the Avengers interact with each other on a daily basis, especially Tony and Steve.





	The Struggle with Technology

He walked into the living room and glanced around at the people that have become a family to him of sorts. All of these heroes gathered in one place and just talking about their pasts and reminiscing about how the world used to be. “Man it's nice to have a day off every once awhile” said Steve as he flopped down on the couch between Sam and Nat. “Don’t get me wrong I’m always up for a fight and to save the human race and all of that, but it is really nice to just sit on the couch and not have to worry about getting punched in the face for a day.” Nat playfully reached over and punched Steve on the arm and said, “I wouldn’t get too comfortable Vision told me that Tony had plans for you today.” Steve groaned and opened his mouth to begin complaining about not wanting anything to do with Tony’s plans and as if on cue Tony came strutting into the living room and his eyes automatically locked on to Steve with a devious grin spreading across his face.   
“Ok old man, I think it is finally time for you join the twenty first century.”  
Steve groaned and looked over to Sam for help. Sam just smiled back and shook his head “I already told you just listen to Marvin Gaye’s Trouble Man soundtrack and you will be good to go”  
“I could do that if I knew what a soundtrack was...” Steve grumbled.   
Nat began to laugh and shake her head at Steve who was only slightly embarrassed about his lack of knowledge on, well basically everything it seemed nowadays.   
Coming out of the ice had been a difficult adjustment for him. All of his friends, family, basically everyone he knew had already passed away, with the exception of Bucky and Peggy of course. Not only that, but it also seemed as if the world had completely turned upside down since he went into the ice. Before he went in the world seemed so complicated and hard to navigate, he had been a scrawny boy from the Bronx trying to make it as a soldier, then his life was changed forever when he was changed into Captain America. But now that he is witnessing and living in the 21st century he sees that when he went in the world and his life wasn’t really that complicated at all. In reality, he lived in a simple time, yes WWII was not technically simple but there also wasn’t aliens running around and invading the world, well at least to his knowledge there wasn’t. Also the number one thing that made this time so much more difficult to navigate was the incredible advancements in technology. This internet thing that came on this tiny phone he could carry in his pocket was incredible but also just created more problems for Steve. He knew the team meant well by trying to help him navigate this world they lived in, but, in reality, it just made him feel inferior to the others and made him feel more self-conscious about asking for help when he really needed it.   
“Enough stalling old man, you can’t stay in the dark ages any longer if you are going to be living on my dime.” Tony said snapping Steve out of his thoughts about his problems and memories of the past.   
“Why do I have to learn all this stuff when we all know you will never release the reins on controlling any kind of technology to anyone other than your little science bro Banner over there.”  
“Hey! Why do you have to drag me into this?” Banner whined from his spot across the room.  
Tony glanced over at Banner with a look everyone could tell meant stop whining like a little baby and help me turn this fossil of a man into a reasonably functioning member of our society.   
“Get up off your old fossilized butt and follow me” Tony bellowed as he walked back out the door he had just come through.  
Reluctantly Steve got up and followed him out and into the tech room, or as Steve referred to it, “the room where all of his self-esteem comes to die”.  
Tony clapped his hands and turned back to Steve holding some kind rectangular device.   
“Okay, well the most important thing to be able to navigate is this”   
“What is it? Also why is that the most important thing?”  
“This my dear ancient friend is an iPad, it can be used in many different ways one of them being that many of this place’s controls are on this piece of integral technology.”  
“First off, stop holding that thing as if it is a gift sent from God above and second what exactly does this place do that needs a device to control it?” Steve asked as he looked around the room they were in.  
“Well of course this place is the most technologically advanced superhero hideout there is, so the better question is what can this place not do? We have a control for the lights, music weapons, and of course there is the a direct link to F.R.I.D.A.Y. incase there is anything serious you need help with.”   
“Perfect just teach me how to use F.R.I.D.A.Y. and then she can do all that I need!” Steve exclaimed as he started to grab the device from Tony’s hands. Tony quickly pulled the device away from Steve and hid it behind his back.   
“No that is the last thing you will get to learn, F.R.I.D.A.Y. is not just some toy for you to use! She is a sophisticated piece of technology that must be treated with the utmost respect.”  
Just as the last word left Tony’s mouth, F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s automated voice came over the speaker in the room. “Mr. Stark, I am sorry to bother you, but I wanted to let you know that you won the bidding war on that old car you were trying to get, and it shall arrive at your residence no later than next Wednesday, also you asked me to remind you to get a present for Ms. Potts to apologize for canceling yet another dinner”  
Tony quickly glanced over at Steve who was grinning as if to say ‘see F.R.I.D.A.Y. could do everything for me and I could just not learn anything about technology ever’.   
“Let me rephrase that, F.R.I.D.A.Y. is my toy that I built for myself, I am only letting you borrow her if you absolutely must. Plus I already know how to do all of this so I get to use the shortcut, maybe after you reach a mastery of technology like myself I will let you use my F.R.I.D.A.Y. to make your life easier.”  
Steve rolled his eyes and finally sat down in defeat at the table in the middle of the room. Tony grinned to himself knowing that he had won this round and pulled up a chair next to Steve.   
“Okay where do we start?” Steve asked  
“Well to get good at anything you must start from the absolute beginning, so first lets go over how to turn on the device and what each of the buttons does.”   
Steve quickly snatched the device out of Tony’s hands and rolled his eyes “I am positive I can figure out how to turn this thing on by myself” Steve began intensely examining the ipad and pressing every button he saw. Finally after several minutes of struggling to get the stupid thing to come to life, Steve reluctantly handed the ipad back over to Tony who held down a button for several seconds and the device miraculously turned on.  
“I did the exact same thing! I swear all technology just hates me and is against me.” Steve yelled getting frustrated already that he couldn’t even figure out how to turn on the stupid device himself.   
Tony looked over at Steve who had put his face in his hands and was just mumbling to himself about how he was never gonna be able to live in this day and age without the help of someone else, how all of this technology was just too complicated and made him feel like an idiot. After several minutes of just watching Steve beat himself up Tony set the device down in front of Steve. Steve looked up at Tony with a sense of defeat in his eyes and Tony just pointed to the screen. Steve turned back to the device and saw F.R.I.D.A.Y’s logo on the screen, then Tony began to explain that if Steve just pressed that one app then he could talk to F.R.I.D.A.Y and she would help him with whatever he needed.   
“But I thought you said I couldn’t use her all the time.” Steve said turning back to Tony with confusion in his eyes.   
“Eh, why not use the shortcut, I mean who really needs technology when you can fight crime as well as you can” Tony said with a smile and a wink.


End file.
